


The Table

by ttttjay



Series: Not Just The Bed [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttjay/pseuds/ttttjay
Summary: Aaron and Robert putting the table to good use.





	The Table

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to this so I hope you enjoy and let me know if there is something I need to tag

Laying face down on the table, bent at the waist, legs spread and arms bound together behind his back, the position putting Aaron’s arse on full display.

 

After nearly breaking the chair, and having trouble moving afterwards, Aaron and Robert wondered what else in the house they could experiment with when no one else is around. So, far Robert seemed to think this was a great idea stopping to look for a brief moment and enjoying the view when Aaron seemed securely in place.

 

Running his hands through Aaron’s hair, over his back and arms gliding down to his legs and back up to his arse, taking in his every slight movement and halted breath. Robert made a note of each whimper, moan and inhalation of breath that Aaron made.

 

Massaging Aaron’s arse cheeks before pulling them apart in order to run his thumb and then leaning over to swipe his tongue over his hole, causing a shudder and groan from Aaron. 

 

Robert continues to lap and push into his hole, with Aaron trying unsuccessfully to shift back onto his tongue, chasing his pleasure as Robert’s grip tightens to hold him in place. 

 

Robert continues to tease him moving down to his balls lapping at them with his tongue and taking them into his mouth. His hand finds its way between Aarons legs and begins stroking his cock. Aaron is cursing and shifting against the sensation causing Robert to let go and pull back in order to grab the lube. 

 

Still kneeling he covers his fingers and deposits a small amount on Aaron’s hole just to see him shudder at the cold sensation. Warming it by rubbing his fingers over it, his other hand moves down to continue stroking Aaron’s cock and then he inserts one of his fingers in Aaron loosening him. When Aaron tries to shift back to the sensation Robert stops and slightly pulls back but doesn’t remove his fingers, although he does tighten his grip on Aaron’s cock and whispers a low, ‘stop’ which causes Aaron to still.

 

Desire floods Robert at the trust Aaron shows him.

 

After a brief pause Robert leans forward and licks Aarons balls again, before pulling back continuing to stroke and caress his hands all over Aaron.

 

Aaron’s breath bursts out of him in harsh puffs of air and he lets out soft curses that only just reach Robert’s ears, drawing a smug grin from him.. He slowly adds another finger to continue stretching him, which is then able to be followed by a third. 

 

When Aaron is loose and panting, sweat covering his skin in an attractive glow, Robert removes his fingers and covers his cock in lube. Holding him by the hips keeping him still, he lines up and slowly sinks in with them both groaning at the sensation. Robert at the warmth and Aaron at the fullness. When Robert is completely seated he stills, running his hands over his back and along Aaron’s bound arms trying to soothe any soreness that he is probably feeling. Aaron adjust with a slight shift and laboured breaths then with a gentle ‘yeah’ from Aaron he begins to move.

 

Slowly, he begins moving starting with a gradual push in and out, as they both adjust Robert slowly picks up in pace, placing one hand on the base of Aaron’s back and the other holds onto his bound arms. The pace increasing until there is a slight shift in the table and an even louder groan from Aaron. 

 

The kitchen is filled with the sound of their flesh coming together, sounds of the table’s movements across the hardwood floors and soft moans of pleasure.

 

Using the hand on his bound arms, Robert pulls Aaron up so his back is flush against his chest, holding him close with one arm against his chest, one arm across his stomach, he continues his thrust up into Aaron. Aarons head rests against his shoulder allowing them to kiss and breath in each others gasps and the occasional grunt of impact. As Robert can feel the need for release building he moves the hand on Aaron’s stomach down to grasp his neglected cock jerking him in time with each thrust and allowing Aaron to push into the friction both from in front and behind. 

 

A few moments later with gasp and a shudder Aaron cums into Robert’s hand causing him to  tighten around Robert that with one final push up allows him to follow in his release. There is a moment of trying to regain their breath before Robert helps Aaron bend forward with a wince that allows him to untie his arms so that he can regain circulation and stretch them before he pulls out allowing him to grab a cloth to clean them both up. 

  
Aaron stands and turns to face him with a grin as Robert asks ‘you ok?’ as he runs his hands up and down Aaron’s arms in the hope that the soreness had faded. Aaron just leans forward as he whispers a ‘great’ pulling Robert into a gentle kiss.


End file.
